Blackout
by BettingonAlice
Summary: The course of love never did run smooth"act 1, scene 1- A Midsummer's Night Dream, if you think things are going to be easy for Edward and Bella, you've obvioulsy never read Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

This is it. The moment I've simultaneously longed for and dreaded. The moment that would tell the whole world that he was mine, and I was his. It's funny though, no matter how romantic you are, every little girl dreams about this day, wonders what it will be like, picturing who she will be standing next to. I swallow and take a deep breath as he lightly squeezes my hand in anticipation.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Sawn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Edward says without hesitation, as though he can't get the words out fast enough.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I swallow again, and look at Edward. He is beaming at me, and yet in his eyes I can tell that he's holding his breath. That somewhere deep down he's afraid, after all of this, I'll still say no. I hate myself for putting that kind of uncertainty within him, but how can he not know how much I love him? I realize that I still haven't said anything, that the entire room is on the edge of their seats- the room filled with people who love me. I look over and am filled with the faces of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, even Rosalie. The clan from Denali has showed up too, although I haven't had a chance to speak with them yet, as they arrived right before I was about to walk down the aisle.

I am also filled with the faces that after today I will have to say goodbye to: Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Billy, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, and Emily. There is one person though, the person who means the most to me, who's face I don't see: Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I keep repeating his name over and over in my mind, each time feeling my throat close up. I need to see his face, his warm, soft, caring, face one more time. But he's not here, and I realize how selfish I'm being. As I begin to turn my face to look back at Edward, I see a tall dark figure flash across the horizon. It was so quick I almost couldn't be sure that I saw anything at all, but I know, I can feel it. It's him. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Please forgive me.

"I Do."


	2. Chapter 2

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, Mr

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Cullen, you my kiss your bride." And with the explosion of applause, Edward pulls me close, tucks back a tendril that has fallen loose and places his mouth over mine. I am bombarded with emotions: euphoria- for I have just declared myself to the one and only person I will ever love, nerves- I blush even just thinking about our honeymoon, and sadness- I have just lost my family and Jacob forever. Edward's cool lips have moved under my ear and he his whispering softly, so softly I don't know if I'm meant to hear it.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you"

"I love you Edward," I say. He looks at me and my breath catches in my throat. There is a look in his eyes, one I have never seen before. It is a look complete and pure bliss.

"I love you too Isabella Cullen." We make our way down the aisle as our guest blow bubbles out of the little party favors that Alice has no doubt left on everyone's seat.

The reception is held at the Cullen's house and I can only imagine the length's Alice has gone with the decorations and food, not that they will be eating any of it. In fact, I am so nervous for tonight, I'm not sure that I will be able to eat anything.

"Bella, my baby!" my mom yells as Edward and I reach her. She pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair like she used to do when I was little.

"You take care of her Edward," she says to my husband.

"I will Mrs. Dwyer, she is the most important thing to me in the whole world."

"Oh, please call me Renee now, after all, we're family." Edward flashes her one of my favorite smiles and nods his head. From the corner of my eye, I see the Denali clan approach, although we have yet to be formally introduced.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Tanya," he gestures to a beautiful strawberry blonde girl who could Rosalie a run for her money, "Katie, Carmen, Elezar, and Irina."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. Edward and I are so glad that you could make it," I say.

Tanya smiles at me briefly but quickly turns all her attention to Edward, "Ah, Edward, I have missed you!" she says and throws her arms him. He stumbles back a little and with his free hand, his other one is still clasped on to mine, he gives her a friendly pat on the back and politely disengages himself. I remembered Edward once telling me that at one point Tanya expressed certain…feelings for Edward.

"HEY SIS!" A voice bellows from behind me, before I am picked up off the ground and twirled around so fast my head begins to spin.

"Emmett, put me down!" I say, not wanting to ruin my dress.

"Sorry," he chuckles. When I stop seeing doubles I notice that the entire Cullen clan is standing in front of me, beaming.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. You know we couldn't be happier" Carlisle says.

"Another daughter!" Esme exclaims, kissing my cheek, and Alice, Jasper and even Rosalie embrace me as well. I stand there looking at my new family, overwhelmed with joy, when Jasper clears is throat, nudges Emmett and holds his palm out.

"What?! That's totally unfair, Alice totally helped you out, dude!" Emmett says.

"Pay up Em. Face it, you lost and I won," Jasper says as he puts his arm around Alice's waist and pulls her in close.

"This is complete bull," Emmett mumbles as he pulls out a pair of keys and hands it to Jasper.

"You guys are complete idiots," Rosalie says.

"What's going on?" I ask and look at Edward, but he just laughs and pulls me closer.

"Emmett bet Jasper that you would trip walking down the aisle, Jasper, thanks to me, bet you wouldn't," Alice says. My face grows hot with embarrassment, but to be honest, that was one of my biggest fears, and I did trip a little, but Charlie helped steady me before anyone could really notice.

I turn to glare at Emmett, "Just you wait, Emmett. Edward says I'm going to be fast and I'm going to get you" I threaten.

"Ooo, scary!" Emmett laughs.


End file.
